


kitchen

by hurricane (paper_plane)



Series: I'll be nothing for you [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Roommates, Rough Sex, kind of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_plane/pseuds/hurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the same thing every night. You study, rewrite your lessons, clean, do house chores. You struggle to keep your apartment neat, perfect, but every morning, it’s the same thing. Every morning, you pick up unknown clothes from your living room, you throw bottles which he emptied on his way home, and you clean, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something in english. It's not my mother language and I did not translate it myself, thanks to Cece for the translation. So we are sorry if there are some mistakes or anything wrong in this story ;; 
> 
> Special note to (eventually) french readers, I'm hurricane on ffr, it's my own work, I just translated it in english, no worry.

It’s the same thing every night. You study, rewrite your lessons, clean, do house chores. You struggle to keep your apartment neat, perfect, but every morning, it’s the same thing. Every morning, you pick up unknown clothes from your living room, you throw bottles which he emptied on his way home, and you clean, again. And you wait, hoping he’s going to wake up alone today but what’s for? Every time, you will wake him up. And every morning, your day start by a vision of him, half naked, lying between two undressed dumb bitches. Every day. And every morning, you throw them their clothes, screaming that the party is over. And every day, those girls are going away, chuckling under the amused and flirtatious look from your roommate. That wasn’t in the contract. You didn’t sign to live with a frivolous, messy and pervert guy. You finished by discovering he inherited his father’s brothel last year and he still have to finish his studies. The same as yours. To your greatest misfortune. But even if this guy is unbearable, he became your friend, you like him.

\- Up, party’s over, everyone out.

You throw clothes on the three intertwined bodies, remaining on the doorstep, leaning against the frame, arms folded. Not that you stay to check out the girls, they no longer interest you, you just want to make sure he’ll get up to go to class. The two blondes – oh two blondes today – are chuckling, trying to get dressed while watching your roommate’s body with envy. They finish getting dressed and leave the room. And you don’t move until your roommate is out of his bed. You watch him slowly pushing the sheets before getting up and stretch. His muscles stand out on his shoulders, his arms and even his chest. You stare, jealous not to have such a good body. Then you roll your eyes and go prepare something to eat before class.

 

Busy preparing your breakfast, you don’t hear him getting behind you. You jump when you feel a weight on your shoulder. It’s just his head, leaning against your shoulder. You sigh and keep cooking, reassured he’ll not attempt on your life. You feel him smile like an idiot behind your back. What a dick sometimes.

-  It smells good! What is it?

\- None of it is for you anyway.

Wrong. You’re always cooking something for him. But today, you’re fed up. You live like that for over six months, it was expected that you burst a day or another. You’re slowly moving your shoulder to break free. He steps back, leaving you.

\- Something’s wrong?

You sigh and keep monitoring the cooking of your meal.

\- Nothing, nothing.

Your voice is drawling, tired, and you’re hoping he’ll leave you alone. But it’s too much to ask. You feel his hand on your shoulder and in no time, a split of second, you’re facing him, his eyes staring at yours.

\- Tell me what’s wrong, Youngjae. Now.

Your eyes are wild open, shocked by his lack of tact and his harsh expression. He can get lost! You abruptly break free of his grip, turning to monitor your meal.

\- I have had enough! I’m sick of seeing two, if not more, different girls every mornings getting off your room. I’m tired of having to clean because your whores make a mess every night. We live together. But that, you’re only seem to remember it whenever you want.

Your hand grabs the edge of the stove with all your strength and your knuckles start to whiten. You need to hold back. But holding back from what? Knocking him? With his physique, you’ll never end up moving him or even hurt him. Holding back from saying more? Of saying what? You sigh deeply before removing the pan from the heat. You move to put your lunch in two plates. But you don’t feel his presence in your back anymore. All the better. But you’re a fool for thinking that he would leave you alone after this.

\- You’re jealous? You want girls? I can bring them to you whenever you want, it’s not a problem.

You drop the chopsticks you’ve been holding. Sorry, what? Did you just hear him right? Did he really say that? You suppress a shiver of disgust and you turn to face him. He didn’t move, he’s right here, looking at you, a playful look on his face. And he’s still half naked. Fuck, does he even know the existence of clothes?

\- I’m not the kind of person who needs to pay to get laid.

You’re cold. At least, you said it. His eyes are wild-open and his shoulders fell. He obviously didn’t know about your bad mouth. But you’ve always had the habit of shutting your mouth since you know him … Poor guy. You should have opened it sooner. You may have had peace. But the light that passes through his eyes scares you. You’ve annoyed him? No doubt. Can he become violent? Maybe.  Are you going to take it hard? Probably. He slowly approaches you but you don’t draw back. It’s a confrontation, you’re not scared. You can’t be afraid, it’s your fault. You’re going to face your mess.

\- Then, what’s your problem? You’re jealous of them? Because they have the right to touch me?

You swallow. It’s a joke, right? A hidden camera in preparation since your move-in? Or a big conspiracy by your friends? Hey guys, get out of the closet, it’s not funny. Why would you want to touch his so enviable body? Enviable? Really? Let’s laugh a little. Well you’re jealous of his body but certainly not from the fact that you can’t touch him. Shocked as you are, you don’t even pay attention to the fact that he’s now in front of you, overlooking from the few more inches he has compared to you. You swallow, again. You should have shut your mouth to be honest. Idiot.

\- Why should I be jealous of your whores? I’m not a dick hole, at least.

You push his chest with your fingertips, making him back off from a few centimeters before turning to take the two plates and direct you to the table.

\- We’re eating.

You go back to the work plan to get two pairs of chopsticks but wanting to return at the table, you find yourself stuck. Stuck? Hm. Two arms encircle you, resting on the work plan. What the fuck? You try to step back, push him, but no, it’s impossible. He’s too strong. And it’s almost sad. You’re weak, you don’t have muscle, not that much strength and the worst in that is that you have baby fat on your stomach. And he leans against you. Damn it, why?

\- Yeah? You’d make a good garage however.

He whispers that to your ear and you’re barely holding back a shiver. His voice scares you. His body scares you. Everything in him scares you. Basically, you’re a little coward with a fucking big mouth. You shouldn’t have opened it.

\- If it’s not that the problem, so what?

His mouth is too close, a lot too close from your ear. Fuck. Why? WHY? You push his arms but nothing happens, you’re trapped. Idiot. Fool. Fucker. He will not let you go. Not before you’ve answered him.

\- You’re the problem. Just you and your fucking personality.

You sigh, resigned; he’ll not let it pass. But why is he doing that, why? Is he still drunk? He doesn’t smell alcohol though. Or something else. He smells like himself. Just Yongguk. You feel his chest against your back and here, it’s over, you can’t hold back the shiver that runs through your skin. How to hold it back anyway? Impossible.

\- Just me? Is it rather the fact that you haven’t fucked for weeks that put you in this state?

You swallow again. But what’s going on with him? What did you do? Fuck, your sex life only concerns you, you don’t need him to care about it, especially not him. And it’s certainly not him who’s going to take care of you. This is really unlikely. Anyway, who would want him except his whores? You feel your body getting push to the work plan, chocking under his weight. Fuck. One of his hands goes up your chest, gently sliding over the fabric of your shirt. What’s he playing? You feel his nose against your neck, his breath ghosting over it, too warm for your taste. His hips sticks to your butt and you find yourself permanently blocked.

\- What … what are you doing Yongguk?

Your voice is slightly trembling, you’re scared. You don’t have enough strength to push him, you’re never been strong, and he doesn’t seem like he wants to let you go. His other hand goes down against your jeans, slipping between your body and the edge of the work plan. It touches your crotch, making you immediately blush. The second time, the pressure is a bit harsher. You bite your lower lips, holding a noise you refuse to let out. No. You’ll not react. And yet, you’re shivering when he puts his hand close to your member again. You push your back against his chest but no, you can’t escape.

\- Let yourself go Youngjae. I’m sure you’re dying to.

You moan as he pushed his hips against your butt and your member bumps against the work plan. No, you’re not dying for it, far from that. And especially not with him. You don’t want any disease, knowing his dick was around you do not know how many dirty bodies.

\- The … the meal … it’s going to be cold …

Your voice is growing hoarse. And the fact that he keeps brushing your crotch prevents you from focusing properly. You’re so weak.

\- I will not let you turning cold, don’t worry.

His voice is too sensual, too cocky. And it’s probably that the most alarming thing. You’ve finally abandoned the fight; he’s too strong for you. You hunch your shoulders, ready to suffer from the worst coming from him. Because honestly, you don’t expect him to be cool and let you go after teasing you a bit. You freeze when you feel his hand on your belt. No no no. NO.

\- Leave me alone. Yongguk, please. I have class. Let me go …

But instead of getting an answer, your belt loops jumps, as well as the button of your jeans. No. You probably will not go to class this morning. His hand that was sliding on your chest goes down your pants and pulls it at your feet. A shiver runs through your limbs. Not a shiver you’re getting from being cold but … a shiver from lust. You, turn on by him? No no no. You shake your head, chasing the idea from your tortured mind as his hand slides on your boxer, boxer that you find strangely tight. He keeps rubbing his hips against your ass. And you feel your lips screaming through being abused by your teeth. If you keep going, you’re going to bleed. But no, you refuse to let out a moan again and god knows it’s hard to retain them.

 

And then you feel his mouth against your skin. His warm breath against your neck. Warm. Warm and wild at the same time. Sensual, sexy, erotic. But damn, what are you thinking? It’s Yongguk, damn it. Your fucking roommate that jumps on every whores, every night. You don’t know where he has being dragged; you’re not going to let him do it. You immediately regain consciousness. You push him with all your strength, determined to get out of the miserable trap he made. But you’re just sticking to him even more at the end. And he don’t seem to understand that you want to run away. No. Because he outrageously rubs his crotch against your ass. Damn, you’re so stupid. And his hand slips under your boxer, directly touching your member. How could this happened, fuck.

\- No … Let me … Yongguk, plea …

You don’t have time to finish your sentence; his hand is moving up and down on your member. No. No. Weak. Wimp. Small player. And he increases the pressure on your crotch, making you moan more and more. What did you do to deserve this? Why aren’t you strong enough? Why aren’t you able to defend yourself? Why don’t you even want to defend yourself? Since when you’ve got no desire to defend yourself? Because you like that? Because you like feeling Yongguk’s hands on your body. Poor guy. His mouth is still playing with your neck and his hand is sliding against your back, down your spine. Your shirt is gone? You didn’t even realize. What do you got yourself into? You feel your boxer going down your legs and reach the ground. No. No. You refuse. No more. He already touches you too much.

\- Yongguk … I …

You want to finish your sentence. You have to finish your sentence. But his hand prevents you from doing it. He gags you. It prevents you from speaking. And only your groans cross your lips. You slowly lose control of your body, your thoughts.

\- You open it again and it will go badly Youngjae.

His voice slides on your naked body like a savage and brutal caress, making you shiver. You nod, slightly trembling. Because yes, you’re not going to lie, he scares you. The madness he has scares you. He removes his hand from your mouth to slide it against your back and then your ass. You shiver, trying to control your moans as his hand goes faster on your hard member. His other hand leaves your butt and you hear a noise: he’s removing his clothes. Your brain has difficulty understanding what is going on around you. And you can’t hold back a scream when you feel him penetrate you without any preparation, without carefulness. And every thoughts over your roommate’s conquests, everything, is gone from your mind. His hand goes faster on your member as his penetrations are accelerating. The sounds that come out of your mouth become too loud and too uncontrollable. Your breath is increasingly hoarse, becoming jerky. And he keeps going faster, accelerating the pace while your pain moans escape your lips.

\- You … You’re hurting m … hurt.

Your voice is jerky, same as your breath, and you struggle to align more than two words in a row. It’s a miracle that one sound even managed to get out of your mouth. You make an effort not to say anything because he obviously doesn’t care. He keeps going deeper, brushing this thing that you found to be very sensitive. And finally, once he touches the sensitive point in you, he makes you arch. You are panting. You don’t need to see him to know he smiled, proud of the reaction he provokes in you. Dickhead. And now that he found it, the sensitive point that makes you react, he amuses himself to touch it again and again, causing spasms on your body.  Spasms, screams and groans that you don’t control anymore. You’re about to reach a point of no return and his hand keeps going back and forth on your member, which became increasingly painful. And when he touches the sensitive point again, you feel your body going limb as you stained the kitchen cupboard as well as his hand, still gripping on your crotch. And then he stains you. You gasp, leaning against the work plan, supporting yourself with your hands, as he pulls out, a tiny smile on his lips. Its making you laughs, sir? You don’t want to laugh. You hardly pull yourself together and while you calm the beating of your heart, you’re getting dressed quickly, turning towards him with a fierce look.

\- Don’t make that face Youngjae, you’re clearly enjoyed it.

Your eyes widen as you hear his words. Something is definitely wrong with him. It’s no possible. How could you fall on such a dick? What makes you sign the bail with him. Poor you. And you sign for another year and half. You need to find a solution, and fast.

\- I’m not your bitch, dickhead.

You slap him before leaving the kitchen and you go take refuge in the bathroom, freaking out at the idea that he can hit you. It’s the first time you hit him. And probably the last since you probably just signed your death warrant. He’s banging against the door. You already do your prayers, thanking your parents for taking care of you for all these years.

\- Open the door Youngjae.

You shiver, sitting on the toilet. He’s going to kill you. He’s literally going to kill you.

\- Open it or I break everything.

He will not dare. No, no. He’s going to pay to repair then. He doesn’t want to spend money needlessly, he’s not stupid, is he? You hear him drumming louder. Your end is near. Then the noise stops. He withdraws? Impossible. You relax a little, not hearing his steps fading away, but when a metallic sound is heard, your muscles contract again. He forces the lock. You can say goodbye to the world, to life. You get up and you draw back as far as possible, far away from the door.

\- It wasn’t what I wanted. I didn’t want you to take me like a whore on the work plan. I deserve more respect than that, fuck.

Sorry? Did you just say that? You swallow. Why did you open your mouth again? WHY? And especially for saying stupid shit. Seriously Youngjae, you’re too much. You see the surprise on his face and then a mocking smile. That it, laugh. You, the fear haven’t left your features.

\- Next time, it will not be on the work plan.

He winks with a smile and left the room, closing the door behind him. Phew, you will remain alive. Wait. Next time? Because there will be a next time? Oh no no no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/xtimetoshine)


End file.
